The New Avatar
by Emeraldegg
Summary: An avatar oc story. For character references, search 'avatar oc "Insert character first name" on deviantart. This is the story of Chiyo, a fifteen year old water-bender orphan abandoned in the fire nation slums. Read and review! :D


Chiyo, or Chi for short, thinks she is an ordinary orphan. She was abandoned in the slums of the fire nation as a child, and grew up as an orphan. In her life of hard knocks, Her virginity was stolen from her at around age six, when she ran from the abusive orphanage to live on the streets. She began drinking at around eleven, and drugs around the age of fourteen. Before she got a relatively steady job as a dancing girl, she regularly sold her body for money, and then at fourteen, when she began doing drugs, she also started a new scam - when she would go to the house of the person she was selling herself to, before they ever got started, she would slice them to pieces with waterbending, take the money, and scream at the police that a group of rebels had killed the man while she was in the building with him. As long as she kept going to new parts of the fire nation, she was never discovered.

As a child, her eyes were an unnaturally clear blue, for the fire nation, but as she grew older and more jaded, and tougher, she herself noticed that they grew darker and darker until they were nearly black. Unknown to her, her heritage is the Southern Water Tribe. It was certainly a surprise for her then, one day, age 14, when she stood in front of a pot of water and bended the water out. That was when she got the idea of her bigger, more violent scams. She secretly continued to hone her talent while, at 16, she worked in the local 'Gentlemen's Club'. Once, she tried to incorporate bending into her routine, but was booed off the stage and attacked outside the establishment. Fortunately, she was saved by some nearby Fire Nation 'PeaceKeepers.' Chiyo never returned to the place. Instead, she journeyed to the Water Tribes.

It was certainly a difficult journey - the state of the world had collapsed after the death of the recent avatar, Avatar Aang, at 57, who was assassinated by one of his prisoners, a former fire princess, Azula. She was then in turn killed by the allies of the boy, but the state of peace and tranquility had left the world, 16 years ago, when he passed. When Chiyo got to the little village, she was still in extravagent 'Dancing Girl' uniform, and was looked at with disgust. Her clothes might be blue, but they were fire nation style. Chiyo had never paid much attention to politics, and only had a vague understanding that the two nations were still on uneasy terms and were on the verge of another war.

She wasn't sure at first how to begin, but before she could even ask anyone, she saw an elderly woman, sitting with several woman still had a ghost of maidenly beauty, but it was only that - a ghost. The woman's wrinkled face was adorned with two loops of hair, attached by beads. Chiyo walked over to the woman, who glanced at her, and then away, uninterested. Then, slowly, she turned back.

"Girl, were are you from?" She asked with a slow suspicion, afraid of being let down.

Chiyo replied softly, " I thought I knew. I though it was the fire nation. But I think I may be home right now."

The woman's eyes grew wide. Urgently, she cried, " Child, are you an orphan?" She stood up, grabbing a now - frightened Chiyo's shoulders. Her lovely, but hardened, blue eyes flashed with seriousness, crying, " Are you a bender? Are you-"

Chiyo replied quickly, " Y-yes! And yes! But how do you-"

"Oh, my dear! My dear, dear baby!"

Chiyo stared at this woman harder now, and said quietly, "What do you mean by that?"

The woman stared, a loving joy in her eyes. " I must take you to your mother, she-"

" My mother!?" Cried Chiyo. " Whoa, whoa, you don't even know me! how could you know who my- Hey!" Chiyo cried out as the old woman grabbed her wrist with surprising strength, and dragged her through the snow toward a huge group of tents.

An old woman, who appeared to be blind, came out of a tent with an old man, presumably her husband. She called to the crazy bat pulling Chiyo, " Katara, what's going on? Who's that young bimbo you're dragging along?"

Annoyed, the old woman, apparently 'Katara', cried back, " This is no bimbo, Toph! It's Kata!"

'Toph', and her husband's, eyes popped, and they stepped back in, murmuring quietly with each other.

Chiyo, confused, asked the woman, " Were you talking about me? Because my name is Chiyo, not-"

"Bah!" Cried Katara. " They renamed you once you got to the fire nation. Your birthname is Kata, after, well, after me."

Chiyo suddenly stuck her feet hard in the snow, stopping them both. " Wait, wait wait!" She cried, confused. " Are you telling me that - that we're related?"

The old woman cackled, grinning at the girl " Yes! But I'm not going to tell you how until you meet your mother!"

Chiyo's eyes welled up with tears, yanking her hand away. " Stop, I can't take it! Who _AM _I?"

The woman sighed, looking deeply into the girl's unusually dark water-tribe-blue eyes. " I promise, if you'll just follow me, everything will be explained." She winced at her own words. "Yes, everything." She started to pull Chiyo after her, until she noticed something surprising. She peered into Chiyo's eyes again, and murmured, " Your eyes.... So that's how it is.." Chiyo asked, confused, " What do you mean? Do you know something about my eyes?" The woman smiled and said, " I'll explain that to you another time. Now, come on!" She took the girls arm again and continued toward the tent.

**Yay! Chapter one! Okay, this is going to be pretty long and involved, so don't think this is just a short little story! This story isn't really about shippings, but it did kinda stick to the regular pairings, with a few extra: Katara/Aang, Sokka/Toph, Ty Lee/Haru, Mai/Zuko. Chiyo is two generation after all of them, so they are her grandparents' generation. And ooh, who's the new avatar? Aang died, so it'll be in the water tribes, or has there been a person in between who didn't even know they were the avatar?? Haha, I know the answers, but good luck trying to get me to tell YOU! Lol**


End file.
